In a conventional emergency-light indicator structure, the indication light module and the emergency light module is a one-piece structure, which means both are fixedly installed to each other and are not detachable. Therefore, the conventional emergency-light indicator may need more packaging consumables so as more transportation cost. In addition, users may feel inconvenient to use the emergency-light indicator due to the exit indication light and the emergency light modules are not detachable.